Love's In Our Hearts on Christmas Day
by makeitmine
Summary: A look at the first Christmases for Kurt and Blaine: first as a couple, first as husbands, and first as fathers
1. Chapter 1

_This is what my brain decided on for Christmas fic. And it didn't get jossed by the deleted scene, so thank you for that RIB (very slightly, I'd still rather have seen it!) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2011, 8:30 PM<strong>

Dinner had been served and the leftovers were in the refrigerator. The extended family, both from the Hummel and Hudson/Carpenter sides, had retreated to their homes. The presents underneath the tree had disappeared, save for the one to be given when the recipient would be over the next afternoon. Carole had commandeered Burt's recliner to rest her feet after a long day in the kitchen. Burt and Finn were settled on the couch watching football. Kurt stood in the entryway to the kitchen, watching his family enjoy the final few hours of the holiday. All in all, Christmas had been enjoyable for everyone. Everyone received presents they loved and were proud of what they found for the others. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't spend time with Blaine, but understood that he needed to spend time with his own family. They were going to spend the following day together anyway.

After he finished cleaning up from the dinner, Kurt decided he would try to watch some of the game. During some of the pre- and postgame shows his father, stepbrother, and boyfriend enjoyed every Sunday, he had caught a glimpse of Aaron Rodgers and was hooked. Blaine laughed when Kurt told him about his crush and said he should Google pictures of Tom Brady from early in his career or Reggie Bush's abs. But since the Packers were playing, Kurt decided watching the best-looking and best-playing quarterback in the league would be an interesting enough plan for the evening.

Chicago was driving down the field when the doorbell rang. Burt and Carole gave each other a wondering look as to who would be returning so late before she got up to answer. After the next play, she came back into the living room. "Kurt, you should come here," she said.

Worried, Kurt got up and walked to the entryway, where a trembling Blaine stood with his duffel bag. Kurt ran over and hugged him tightly. "Honey, what's wrong? I thought you were spending the evening at your grandparents' house?"

"I was, but I couldn't be around any of them anymore," Blaine choked out before burying himself further into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was shocked to see Blaine, the person who touted about having courage the first day they met, so broken. He moved over to Blaine's right side while Carole supported his left, and they walked upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Carole deposited the bag on the floor. "I'll give you two some time alone and let your father know what's going on," she said before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Once he heard the click of the door, Blaine collapsed onto the bed, the tears fully flowing. Kurt laid down on his side, facing Blaine, and placed his arm around his waist to pull him closer. They remained in their positions for five minutes until Blaine was finally ready to talk.

"Have you ever been so hurt by the people who should love you unconditionally that you can't take it any longer?" Blaine asked.

"No, not really," Kurt said. "What happened?"

"My grandmother asked if I had found someone yet. So of course I began talking about you, and she laughed and asked if I was joking."

Kurt was, unfortunately, used to the hesitance of Blaine's parents to accept their relationship, so the fact his extended family didn't approve as well wasn't surprising. "What happened after that?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I explained that I haven't been joking for the last nine months, and Uncle Ted started going off on how me going to Dalton should have cured me of my sins, but instead supported them and I should have been taken out long before and 'taught my lesson again'."

"He's the one who's a minister, correct?" Kurt questioned, sighing at Blaine's confirmation. "How nice that his job promotes respecting all when he can't even do that to his own nephew. Did anyone stick up for you?"

"My mom tried to, but it was too late. I couldn't be around Grandma or Uncle Ted any longer and left before dessert was even served. And I couldn't spend the night at my house because I know Dad would berate me for causing a commotion during dinner and that I need to hide my choices better. Right, MY choice on whom I fall in love with. It's already bad enough it took me as long as it did," Blaine finished off with a chuckle.

Kurt reached up to run his fingers through Blaine's gelled down locks. "I know, baby. You were so blinded by assistant retail managers and diva extraordinaires," he joked, earning a smile from the other boy. "If you're hungry, I can get you some of the Christmas dessert I made. This way I can let Dad and Carole know what's going on. I don't think they'd refuse to let you stay here tonight, even if it wasn't Christmas."

Blaine raised his head from the pillow. "The one you said your mom used to make?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Sure, I'll have a little bit, and some cookies."

With a kiss to Blaine's forehead, Kurt got up and headed downstairs. As he anticipated, Burt and Carole were stunned to hear about Blaine's dinner and easily agreed that he could spend the night on the promise that they kept their hands to themselves. Kurt agreed, figuring the last thing Blaine wanted was sex since he really hadn't spent the night at the house since Rachel's party. He went into the kitchen, got the bowl of his traditional Christmas dessert out of the refrigerator to make a small bowl up for Blaine, then grabbed four chocolate chip cookies. On his way back upstairs, he picked up the remaining present under the tree as a pick-me-up.

"Room service!" he said as he entered his bedroom. Blaine smiled and sat up, preparing to grab the bowl from Kurt before he saw the silver box in the other hand. "I also come bearing a little extra something Santa seemed to have left here last night," Kurt continued.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine said. "We agreed tomorrow, it's our day."

"I know, honey, but this is our first Christmas together and, well, we ended up together anyway, so why not?"

"Did they say yes?" Kurt nodded. "Awesome. I was afraid your dad would never forgive me for what happened after the party last year."

"It took a while, but since he knows now that nothing happened between us then, we can be trusted as long as we aren't getting it on."

Blaine nearly spit out the bite of cookie he had just taken. "I didn't even plan on that, Kurt! Not with both of your parents and Finn around!"

"I know, honey," Kurt said. "I wasn't expecting you to be in the mood anyway."

They sat in silence again while Blaine ate. Kurt gave in to his temptations and took a cookie, figuring if there was one day to splurge on his diet, today was it. Once he finished, Blaine set the bowl on the nightstand and grabbed the controller to Kurt's television to turn the football game on. "You're giving up your boy Aaron for me, what's wrong?" he ribbed.

"I'm sorry, but Aaron doesn't have such adorable lips I can attack in person," Kurt said, leaning in for a kiss. Once they parted, they watched more of the game. When the half ended, he grabbed the box he brought upstairs. "Are you ready to open this now?"

Blaine nodded and got up from the bed. "It's a good thing I picked yours up when I was home getting my things." He opened up his bag, took out his pajamas so he could change into them eventually, and revealed a smaller box wrapped in red and gold. He handed it to Kurt. "I don't want you to think it's anything more than what I mean it to be, but here."

Kurt started to worry. He held the tiny parcel in his hand, studying it. Only one certain item could come in a box that small. Carefully, he began removing the wrapping paper, trying not to rip it. When he made it to the box, he opened it up to find a white gold ring embedded with blue sapphires on top. Kurt was stunned. He had never received anything as beautiful as this ring. "Blaine, I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to. I don't want you to think it's an engagement ring…I mean, not that I don't want to marry you, because I do…but we're still in high school. I want to be thinking about college and the new experiences, not weddings. Not yet," Blaine said. "It can be a promise ring if you want, but it's up to you. Just know that I love you so much and I bought it to remind you of that every time you wear it. And there's a second message inside, as well."

"Blaine, honey, you're right. We don't need to be planning our wedding just now. In five years, probably, but…yes. Yes, I promise that one day we will walk down the aisle to each other," Kurt replied, starting to tear up. He lifted the ring out of the box to look at the engraving. Inside was a line to the song they sang together all the time: _you are perfect to me_.

"Before you complain, I picked it out before we sang it to Santana. I know you don't want to think of her when you wear it."

Kurt laughed. "I wouldn't anyway, unless I'm showing it off to make her jealous. Thank you so much, Blaine," he said as he placed the ring on his right hand. The jewels caught the light perfectly on his finger.

While Kurt admired his ring, Blaine attacked his present like a five year old. Paper and ribbon went flying everywhere. Inside his box was a sweater he had his eye on since September. "Oh my god, Kurt! You didn't have to buy this for me!"

"When would I ever not contribute to your very particular sense of fashion?" Kurt smirked. "And don't even say it's because of the price. I'm going to assume that it still costs less than the ring."

Blaine chuckled. "Right, right. Thank you, though. I thought about getting it tomorrow with the money my grandparents gave me, but now I'll just spend it on the boy I love and they can't do anything about it."

"And you can show it off just as well as I show off my jewelry," Kurt added.

"That too," Blaine said as he hugged Kurt. He lowered his voice, "I really mean it, Kurt. Thank you for saving my holiday. Do you mind if I take a shower now before we go to sleep?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all." He kissed Blaine once again before breaking the hold. As Blaine was in the shower, he took the dishes downstairs and showed off the ring, neglecting the promise part. He figured if he said anything about it, Burt would flip out. Luckily, everyone loved it. Carole stated that Blaine had excellent taste in jewelry, and if he needed ideas for her birthday, she liked rubies. Kurt laughed at the statement while Burt and Finn exchanged looks that they hadn't been informed of this. Afterwards, Kurt went back up to his bedroom to change into his pajamas and begin his skincare routine. It wasn't long before Blaine came back into the room, this time in a black t-shirt and red flannel pants, his hair wild and fluffy from being dried. He walked over to Kurt's vanity and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Great, that's another five minutes to take care of," Kurt joked.

"Five more minutes of kissing?" Blaine retorted.

"Maybe afterwards." He continued while Blaine climbed back into the bed and underneath the covers. By the time Kurt finished up, Blaine had dozed off. He smiled at the peaceful boy. He didn't understand how Blaine's own family couldn't show the love he did every day for him. With one last kiss, Kurt settled into bed to hold the person who had made his year the best ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's probably a sign when the song I titled this after comes on just as I get ready to upload this, huh?_

_Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukkah, and if you celebrate neither, Happy last Sunday of 2011! Have domestic!Klaine with a touch of Hummelberry (that's something I never expect to end up writing). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2019, 3:00 PM<strong>

"Blaine!" a yell came from the kitchen. "What did you do with the nutmeg?"

"I put it in the cupboard, what else would I have done?" a second yell came from the living room.

"Why didn't you put it in the spice rack? That's where it's supposed to go!"

"Okay, Kurt, I'm sorry. Next time I get groceries I will make sure you put everything away in just the right spot."

It was almost a given that Kurt was going to be stressed. He and Blaine had decided to host his parents, Finn, and Rachel for Christmas. Not only was it their first time handling the work for everyone, it was also their first Christmas as husbands, having finally taken the plunge nine months prior. It would have been earlier, but Blaine didn't want to do it while he was still in undergraduate courses. He made the decision halfway through his sophomore year to stop listening to his father's insistence on a career in medicine and followed his heart towards teaching. Thanks to summer classes, he only needed an extra semester to complete his studies, and in celebration of his graduation, he took Kurt on a pre-Christmas getaway to Atlantic City where he popped the question. Blaine was now less than six months away from a Masters' degree in English to go with his Bachelors' in education. His student teaching experience led him to a private school in Brooklyn, reminiscent of his brief time at Dalton, which he fell in love with. The headmaster had all but promised him an interview once he was out of Columbia.

Kurt's luck hadn't been the same. He had taken a few roles since graduating from NYADA, but barely enough to cover their living expenses. There had been times where he had gone to Rachel, who had already earned acclaim for her role in the revival of Hello, Dolly!, for a loan to pay their bills. Right now, however, that was next to impossible since she was seven months pregnant and not working. Instead, he started working in costuming for a new show that had opened in September. It was proving to be a success, and Kathy, his boss, promised to keep him on for any show she supervised.

The lingering money issues had drastically ended Kurt's dream wedding plans. Gone were the hotel ballroom decked in white and silver, the four-tier cake, the six-piece band, and the pages-long guest list. Instead, he and Blaine invited select people to a courthouse ceremony held eight years to the day they began their relationship. They each invited two friends from their old choirs: Mercedes and Tina from New Directions, which meant invitations for Sam and Mike and a babysitter for the newborn Chang, and David and Nick from the Warblers, along with their respective girlfriends. There were issues, of course. Annie came down with a cold that week, so Mike and Tina were possible no-shows until they received confirmation from their pediatrician that she was recovering nicely. When Blaine contacted his parents after the date was set, they declined the invitation, citing a huge medical conference in San Diego that his father could not get out of (he suspected it was a lie, but they did spend the week on the opposite coast). The afternoon of the wedding, just before they began getting ready, Kurt broke down that his mother didn't live to see this day, that it wasn't what he wanted, and that the humidity from the all-day rain was going to ruin Blaine's hair before they took their pictures. Blaine gently grabbed his shoulders in between sobs and informed him that it didn't matter how small the wedding was or which guests showed up or if his head turned into a bird's nest on their way, the day was already perfect because it was the two of them, and that was all that mattered. Kurt calmed down quickly, and by the time the ink dried on their marriage license, their union had been sealed with the most tender kiss ever.

Kurt finally found the nutmeg on the top shelf of the cupboard, far away from where he kept the spices. He wondered if his husband sometimes did these things on purpose. He went back to working on his salad, then began boiling water for potatoes while Blaine started getting ready for the dinner. Kurt felt like his menu would be successful: rosemary roasted mushrooms, squash, sweet potato, and corn chowder, Waldorf salad, vegetable pot pie, a pear and apple crumble, and the traditional Christmas dessert passed down from his mother. It was hard to find healthy meals his father would approve of, and trickier if Rachel was included due to her vegan lifestyle. He was certain everyone would love the meal.

Blaine entered the kitchen after he dressed. One thing Kurt approved of was that Blaine's classic style never changed over the years. He was currently wearing a white button-down, black tie with white stripes criss-crossing, a heather gray cardigan, and black trousers. The only parts that were different from the boy Kurt met nine years before were the glasses that adorned Blaine's face and the major reduction of hair products in use. He walked up to the island that Kurt was working on and kissed his cheek. "Want me to take over while you shower?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "The potatoes should be ready soon. Chop up half of them and mash the rest, then cut up the rest of the vegetables I haven't gotten to yet. If I'm not back yet, the crust for the pie is in the refrigerator ready to be rolled out."

"Gotcha. Your sous chef has you covered," Blaine said. With a grin, Kurt kissed him on the lips and went off to freshen up for his family.

An hour later, both men were plating the appetizers when Finn and Rachel arrived. Kurt was amazed that, even with seeing her just a month earlier for Thanksgiving, his sister-in-law's belly seemed to have doubled in size. "Rach, you look amazing! How are you feeling?"

"Like March can't get here soon enough," she groaned as she lowered herself onto the couch. "I swear he hates to stay still more than five minutes."

"Yep, that sounds like Finn's son," Blaine joked as he came out to greet them.

Rachel smiled. "Honestly, that's the better part. I've already gained thirty pounds, possibly ten more since my appointment thanks to all the Hanukkah and Christmas parties we attended, my back has been aching for the last week and a half, my feet are too swollen for any heels, and to think I still have nine weeks? I'm over it. Just promise me if you two go the surrogate route, you will treat her like a queen because right now? I feel like the very fat maid."

"Honey, you aren't fat at all, and you are a queen," Finn said to soothe his wife. "Ryan is worth every bit of this, isn't he?"

Kurt and Blaine missed her confirmation because they were staring at each other in shock. They knew they wanted to start a family once both of them had more secure jobs, but not once had they discussed whether it would be via surrogacy or adoption. While Kurt loved the idea of having a child with his talent or Blaine's curls, he remembered how Rachel felt when she found out Shelby was her mother. He also knew how many children were growing up without parents at all. It would be somewhat selfish not to give them a chance at a normal life. But there would also be the legalities of being a same-sex couple trying to adopt, and he and Blaine had friends whom the system denied their chance at parenthood because their lifestyle was deemed too inappropriate. They still had a couple years before they would be fully ready to take fatherhood on, but he could already picture a Christmas down the line with cookies for Santa (sugar-free, of course, no matter how much Blaine would complain) and plenty of boxes underneath the tree.

Soon, Burt and Carole arrived and the family sat down to dinner, which Burt highly praised. Afterwards were presents, including a few for Ryan, which made Rachel burst into tears. Carole hinted that it wasn't even close to the amount she had already bought for the baby shower in two weeks. She and Burt headed out soon after, having to catch an early flight back to Ohio because Burt refused to miss a day of work no matter how much Kurt insisted he needed the break. Once it was back to the four of them, Finn and Blaine turned some football on while Kurt and Rachel cleaned up.

"I don't know why they have to watch. They said the Buckeyes are playing on New Year's Day. Did they forget?" Rachel asked.

Kurt chuckled. "One thing I've learned after following football is you watch every game whether your team is in it or not."

"Don't they get sick of it? Finn's here every Sunday."

"It's only for a few more weeks, Rach. It'll be over soon and Finn will be home freaking out over becoming a dad at your place rather than ours."

Rachel was surprised. "He does that?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said. "Last week he said he's scared that when Ryan comes he won't remember anything he learned in the parenting classes. Aren't you?"

She hesitated before nodding. "I guess it's just natural, isn't it? But I never even had a mother in my life so I pretty much am going into this with no idea on how to act. And what happens when I start auditioning again I'll have to hire a nanny and what if I get such a huge long-term role that Ryan won't know who I am because I'm always working?"

"First of all, you will be an amazing mother because you had two amazing fathers who raised you right. Second, Ryan will always know you are the best mother he could have. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Kurt kissed Rachel's forehead. "Plus he'll have the two best uncles around."

"Right, you can teach him the finer points of skincare and Blaine will show him how to jump on furniture."

They continued in silence for a few moments before Rachel changed the subject. "I think you two really lived up to the expectations, you know."

Confused, Kurt asked, "What expectations?"

"Remember senior year when Mr. Schue booked us to do that Christmas special? Artie chose you and Blaine to be the perfect holiday hosts and you finally had the chance to prove that. Dinner was lovely and the presents were spot on."

"And you talked Finn out of bringing his light saber," Kurt chuckled. "Thanks, Rach. We couldn't have picked out any better guests than the four of you." He hugged her, more difficult than before due to her bump.

Once Rachel and Finn headed home, Kurt collapsed onto the couch. Blaine joined him, pulling his husband into his lap. "Exhausted?" he asked.

"A little, but today was worth it."

"Yes it was. And we didn't need the disguise of a 'bachelor chalet' to do it, either," Blaine replied. "I can't imagine how much harder it will be once we have children."

Kurt lifted his head. "Are we going to talk about that? Rachel's statement threw me off."

"I know, and we don't have to decide yet. I know the pros and cons can take a while to go through, but I can't wait for the morning they wake up to rip open every present Santa brings them."

"And who said they will have your manners when it comes to gifts?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "No, I agree with you. I think I know which way I'm leaning towards between the options, but it's still a few years away. We could change our minds easily."

Blaine nodded. "Especially once I have kids taking over my life for seven hours a day and keeping me for my gorgeous husband at home," he punctuated with a kiss.

The two men remained on the couch for several more minutes. Kurt was content with the first Hummel-Anderson Christmas celebration, but he couldn't wait for the future when he could enjoy their son or daughter light up at every moment of the season.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the wait on this final part. I was working on Starry Eyed, blocked on this, had a horrible New Year's Eve, wrote some more, worked way too much, etc. But I finished! More sweetness, more Hummelberry, and KIDS! YAY!_

_**WARNING:** There is mention of domestic abuse, child abuse, drug use (none by Klaine), and religion discussion. Just in case you can't read them. I apologize, but they're all brief._

* * *

><p><strong>December 25, 2027, 6:30 AM<strong>

The first think Kurt noticed when he woke up was that it was still dark outside. Or what was considered dark thanks to the bright lights of Manhattan.

The second thing he noticed was the body clinging to his torso. Nothing new, of course.

Until he realized the third thing…this person was much too small to be Blaine.

"Daddies! Guess what? Santa did find me and Abbie after all!" T.J. exclaimed.

"Please tell me it's a humane hour to be up," a voice groaned from next to them. Blaine had learned in his seven plus years teaching to value weekends and holidays as time to sleep, and he tried to never be up before 9 those mornings.

"Not quite, but I'm pretty sure you can give up your love affair with the bed just for today. It is pretty important, after all," Kurt said.

Four years prior, Kurt and Blaine had come to a difficult decision in their adoption versus surrogacy dilemma. While having someone to pass one of their genes on to would have been wonderful, ultimately, there were too many children without homes to feel comfortable bringing another one in the world. They met with numerous agencies and filled out miles of paperwork before one agreed they were suitable to adopt. Their case worker, Amanda, kept in touch with them every few months since the wait was going to be lengthy. Finally in July, she called with the news that an infant had just come into children's services and they were at the top of the list to take her. However, there was a catch, she said. Her four-year-old brother was reluctant to leave her side even to sleep, and if they wanted her, he would have to be taken in too. They spent hours debating what to do until Kurt said that since they always wanted two kids, it was best to have them come in at one time rather than go through the painful, indefinite wait again. Three days later, Tyler Jacob and Abigail Rose were formally introduced into the Hummel-Anderson household.

Being only three months old at the time, it didn't take long for Abbie to adjust to life with Kurt and Blaine. Unfortunately, T.J. closed himself off, refusing to speak or listen to them. After a month, Kurt took him to a child psychologist who worked with children's services to examine T.J. All Kurt and Blaine were informed about at the time of the adoption was that the biological mother had a history of drug use and after going clean when she became pregnant with Abbie, she and her boyfriend were taken in on cocaine possession. They weren't surprised that this man was not T.J.'s father, nor that he had never been in the picture, but when T.J. finally opened up a week after beginning his sessions, they learned the boyfriend regularly beat both T.J. and his mother. The boy had gone from a home where he was either neglected or abused by father figures to one that came with not one, but two men, in a matter of hours. He didn't trust his new fathers at all. Over the next few months, Kurt sat in on the sessions to get T.J. used to being around him and Blaine spent weekends taking him to the zoo or a children's play. By Thanksgiving, T.J.'s favorite word was Daddy, and while he used it on both, Kurt and Blaine could differentiate which one he was talking about.

Soon a gentle cry was heard from the baby monitor on Kurt's nightstand. "And there's your alarm, baby. Do you want her or do you want to keep T.J. away from the tree a few more minutes?"

"Since you got dressed after play time last night, you take him while I put something on and then change her," Blaine said with a yawn.

"You played without me?" T.J. pouted.

Kurt glared at his husband. "It was a game for grown-ups, T.J., and we probably won't play it again if Daddy doesn't stay quiet about things. Come on, let's find Ariel then we can see what Santa brought!"

Kurt took T.J. back to his bedroom where the family's chocolate lab liked to sleep. She was Blaine's Christmas present in 2021 and took to T.J. immediately once he entered the picture. They found her in the corner next to T.J.'s coloring table. After waking her, they headed to the living room, T.J. running towards the tree. "Daddy, it's so pretty!" he said in awe once Kurt turned the lights on.

"Isn't it?" Kurt asked as he bent down to pick up his son. "It's not like the tree at Rockefeller, though. Remember when we saw that two weeks ago?"

T.J. nodded. "I always wanted a tree like this. Me and Mommy didn't have a tree last year."

"Really? Why?"

"Chad didn't celebrate Christmas. He said he was an apey-ist."

"An Atheist?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, that. What's that?"

Kurt stared at T.J. trying to formulate an answer he would understand. "You know the story of Christmas, right?" T.J. nodded. "Well, most people believe Jesus is the son of God, but a lot of people think that God doesn't exist. Those are Athesists."

T.J. asked, "Are they bad people?"

"No, not all of them are," Kurt replied. "Chad may have been a bad person, but it wasn't because of that. In fact, I have a secret for you…I'm an Atheist."

"But you celebrate Christmas, Daddy."

"I do, but for a different reason. I celebrate it as a day where I can make the people I love happy. Like Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa, and Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. And now I can take today to make you and Abbie happy."

"Daddy, you make me happy every day." It took everything inside Kurt to hold it together. He would never forget today, and it wasn't even 7.

Blaine walked in carrying a still-sleepy Abbie. "Look who I found!" he said.

Kurt beamed at them. "Oh, Blaine. I think in a couple years she'll look just like Cindy Lou Who on Christmas." He loved Abbie's creamy complexion, just a shade darker than his, her white-blonde curls that framed her face, and large, deep blue eyes. It was like someone took the best features he and Blaine had and mixed them into one perfect baby that was now theirs.

T.J. began getting antsy. "Can I open my presents now?"

"What's the magic word, T.J.?" Blaine asked.

"Please?" He added a sad look to emphasize.

"Like we can say no to you," Kurt said as he set T.J. down. Before he knew it, T.J. went for a box towards the side of the tree rather than the remote control car that Santa left (or a certain curly-haired daddy left after playing with it for twenty minutes the night before).

Once the wrapping paper stopped flying, T.J. looked at the box and asked, "What is this?"

"A tea set," Kurt answered. "You can have tea parties with your stuffed animals or Daddy and me. It was so much fun for me when I was your age."

"Can we have one now, Daddy?"

Blaine sat down next to his son. "How about you, me, Aunt Rachel, Maggie, and Grandma have one when they all get here and Daddy is making dinner? I bet if we ask nicely, Grandpa will join us, too."

T.J lit up at the suggestion before going through the rest of his presents. He received a lot of clothes, toys, and despite Kurt asking where it would be used, a whiffle ball set. Abbie's presents were less flashy, even more clothes and stuffed animals, along with a tiny piano to help learn colors and sounds. Even Ariel had a few new toys and treats under the tree. Since it was their first Christmas with the children, Kurt and Blaine decided there was no reason to give each other gifts. Their gift was their new family.

By 2, the apartment was bustling. Finn and Rachel arrived late in the morning with their three children, followed by Burt and Carole just after noon. After presents were exchanged between everyone and the kids started playing with everything, Kurt headed to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. It wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"Can I help, Uncle Kurt?" At seven years old, Ryan Hudson had taken a liking to helping out in the kitchen as much as he could.

"Sure! I was just getting ready to make my special Christmas dessert," Kurt answered. He set out the ingredients and measured everything he needed out before he began whipping the cream in the mixer.

"Okay, Ryan, go ahead and pour that cup of sugar in," he instructed his nephew. "I was your age when I first helped my mom make this, you know."

"Really?" Ryan asked.

Kurt nodded. "You know Grandma's my stepmother, right? Well, right before my mom got really sick, that Christmas, she asked me if I wanted to help her with dinner. This is something she always made first thing then set outside so it could chill. And when she brought it in after we ate, it tasted magical."

"Can we put it outside?"

"Sorry, Ryan. Uncle Blaine and I don't have anywhere to put it, plus it's too warm today."

Ryan pouted. "Next year, though, right?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "We'll all be back in Ohio and we can do it then, and everyone can enjoy it even more."

"Good. I like Christmas dessert."

Rachel came in to check on Ryan. "How are my favorite boys doing?" she asked.

"We're making Christmas dessert!" Ryan said excitedly. "Will you have some?"

"Ryan, you know Mommy doesn't eat anything like that since it comes from animals." As much as she tried to introduce a vegan lifestyle to Ryan and younger sister Maggie, Finn won out with chicken nuggets and cheese sticks.

"But you need to eat something since the baby is making you so sick." Kurt's head snapped up.

Rachel looked at him before saying, "Ryan, why don't you watch some football with Dad and Grandpa?" As he ran off, she looked down at the floor. "We were waiting until after dinner," she whispered.

Kurt turned off the mixer. "How far along?"

"Nine weeks. We told Ryan and Maggie right away, and my dads last week when we were back home for Chanukkah."

She was suddenly swept up into a hug. "I should have known. I thought you were wearing a bigger size than normal," Kurt said.

"Well, they always say you show earlier with each subsequent pregnancy, and moreso when it's two babies, so…" Rachel was cut off by a squeal, which made her laugh. "Keep it down, Kurt! Do you want your parents or Blaine to find out early?"

"I don't care, I'm too excited," Kurt said, tightening his hold. "Congratulations, Rachel. They're going to be just as beautiful and perfect as Ryan and Maggie."

"Thank you. I'm still in a daze. We found out about the twins part Thursday."

"But just think, two at once is even better. I'm so thankful T.J. and Abbie came into our lives together and we had our perfect family at once."

Rachel sighed. "Would you have thought fifteen years ago when we first came to New York this would happen? Four children. I never even thought of one in school!"

"Things change, Rach," Kurt said taking her hand. "We were young and the thought of growing up was frightening. But it happens to everyone. Our careers and our families combined before we knew it."

"You know you're my favorite brother-in-law, right?" she asked.

"I do, but does Blaine?" he joked.

Kurt and Rachel finally broke apart so he could continue with dinner. When it was ready, he brought it out to the table and looked around at how his family had grown in less than twenty years. He had his father and stepmother, stepbrother and sister-in-law, nieces and nephews, husband, and now his son and daughter. His love for them was limitless, and he was thrilled to share every holiday with them.


End file.
